The present invention concerns a device for the transmission by electrical transmission means of the set point between an idling position and a full-gas position of an electrical set-point adjuster which is displaceable by the driver of a vehicle by means of a regulating unit and controls the speed of travel of the vehicle by a control element, such as an electromechanical actuator, which is displaceable in corresponding manner between an idling position and a full-gas position, and is coupled to a control member, such as a throttle valve, which controls the fuel-air mixture of an internal combustion engine.
In such known devices, the transmission of the position of the gas pedal to the throttle valve of a carburetor or to the regulating rod of an injection pump is effected electrically. In this connection a set-point adjuster which produces an electric signal for the proper control of the control element is displaced by the gas pedal. Said control element then carries out an adjustment movement which is transferred to a control member constituting the throttle valve or the control rod of the injection pump.
These known devices, to be sure, operate in themselves reliably. Nevertheless, disturbances which occur by way of exception are conceivable in which the position of the set point adjuster is not transmitted correctly to the control element and the control member. In that case the vehicle can become incapable of maneuvering if the control member is no longer actuatable. Such a situation is dangerous since the vehicle, on the one hand, can suddenly become incapable of maneuvering at a time which is unfavorable for traffic and, on the other hand, can remain standing at dangerous, for instance concealed, places on the road.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a device in accordance with the foregoing description which assures maneuverability of the vehicle.